Containers for dispensing liquid soap are known in the prior art and include walls having a permeable material with a sufficient porosity to dispense liquid soap, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,435. However, such prior art containers are not refillable and reusable and thus must be disposed of after only a single use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid soap dispenser which has at least one porous wall for dispensing liquid soap, is squeezable, includes at least one scrubbing surface, and is refillable and reusable.